


You don't know what you have until it's gone

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, PERIDOT IS DEAD, i mean like you could see it as platonic, lapidot - Freeform, lapis is sad, major character death but not really, no kissy kissy romance stuff. just Happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis looks after Peridot's gem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't know what you have until it's gone

**Author's Note:**

> well i mean like i wrote this in the span of 3 days taking Extremely long breaks between them and its like midnight rn as im finishing and editting this
> 
> sry if my ideas of romance/good relationships is kinda off, or if my writings off !! im Doin my Best

In that moment, it felt like everything was in slow motion. Lapis, eyes wide, trying to reach out to grab her, but it was too late. She could only watch as Peridot fell, fear etched into her face, Lapis's arm just barely missing her and saving her from the fall. A second later, she was alone on the barn roof, looking down on the small triangular green gem that was all that was left of Peridot.

\-----

"Lapis, Peridot will be fine..." Steven said, tugging on Lapis's arm. Lapis hadn't left Peridot since she'd poofed, which Steven was originally happy about, but he started getting concerned after two weeks had passed and Lapis hadn't really left the barn, or her spot next to Peridot's gem. "Come on. You should go outside, and take a break."

Lapis shook her head silently. She knew she must have looked terrible to Steven, since she hadn't left the barn in a long time, but she had to stay with Peridot. She didn't know why. The rational part of her told her there was nothing to worry about. It was just her and Peridot's gem. But... Lapis felt like she had to take care of Peridot. The rest of her felt like it was her fault for hiding on top of the barn, and unintentionally making Peridot climb up to find her, and ...

Lapis closed her eyes, trying to stop herself from thinking like that. Steven backed away for a moment, looking at Lapis, and, realizing he wouldn't be able to get her outside, admitted defeat. He walked away wordlessly, leaving Lapis alone again. 

It was now completely silent in the barn. Lapis was so used to the sounds of Peridot. Her running around, her moving everything around to entertain herself, all the times she had tried to talk to her, and Camp Pining Hearts playing, sometimes at max volume. Lapis was so used to it. She thought that it made her angry, but at this point, it was just... Her life. She had come accustomed to her and Peridot's system, and now that Peridot was in her gem, Lapis was completely thrown. She felt... Empty. Living with Peridot, her entire lifestyle had changed and molded around the two. Lapis couldn't recall anything else she did, other than enjoying the view from the top of the barn and silo, which she didn't want to do, in favor of watching over Peridot.

Lapis brought her hand to the gem, touching it gingerly. It was so... Small. The exterior was cold and hard, but Lapis could feel warmth from within it. It reminded Lapis of Peridot herself, as she originally thought Peridot was an actual threat. But the real Peridot was so tiny and fragile, and would break emotionally or physically at almost anything. Lapis found it endearing. She tidied the blanket wrapped around the gem, smiling faintly at the memories of Peridot.

Lapis knew that Peridot probably couldn't see or hear anything outside of her gem while regenerating, but Lapis tried to convince herself that it was for Peridot when she turned Camp Pining Hearts on. It felt weird standing up after sitting down with Peridot for so long, with only short breaks to lay down on the floor next to the gem, but Lapis quickly had the small TV where she (and Peridot's gem) could see it. Remote in hand, she turned on Peridot's favorite season of Camp Pining Hearts, which she caught from her ranting. She got herself a blanket, too, and snuggled up into it, watching the TV absent mindedly. 

In reality, Lapis didn't really want to watch Camp Pining Hearts, but zoning out with it playing in the background reminded her of before Peridot had poofed. The only thing that was missing was... Peridot. As Lapis sat, lost in thought, she could almost hear Peridot. It made her feel safe and warm, even though it usually made her angry because of Peridot's ranting. But, right now, all she wanted was Peridot, and to listen to Peridot rant, and laugh, and try to talk to her.

Lapis snapped to attention, confused. She originally thought what brought her out of it was the TV, but as she looked around, she saw that Peridot was regenerating. Lapis had to cover her eyes, as it was very bright. After a moment, the light dimmed down, and Lapis heard Peridot thud quietly onto the ground.

Lapis almost couldn't believe her eyes. It had been so long since she'd seen the small gem. When the shock passed, Lapis was filled with joy. There was Peridot, in all of her tiny glory. She looked almost exactly the same, except the diamond on her chest was a star, matching the other Crystal Gems. Lapis felt proud of Peridot. She was really changing!

"Lap- Oof!" Peridot couldn't even say Lapis's name before being tackled by Lapis. Lapis was elated, giggling madly, holding tightly onto Peridot. Peridot, after realizing that she was being hugged by Lapis, blushed and wrapped her arms around Lapis, smiling. She couldn't help but giggle with Lapis, even though she didn't understand why they were laughing. She was so happy that Lapis was caring for her, she didn't care, and laughing seemed appropriate. 

"I missed you! So much!" Lapis exclaimed, loosening her grip on Peridot and looking her in the eyes. Her smile faltered for a moment. "Please don't let that happen again." Lapis grabbed onto Peridot again, and made a promise. "I won't let that happen again."

**Author's Note:**

> kinda sucks and the pacings a little ehhh and its a bit cheesy but Im Trying


End file.
